


wings

by mercuryhatter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Otherkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuryhatter/pseuds/mercuryhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time I thought of a college AU where Castiel is angelkin... then I put it away for a million years. But I found it today, so I figured might as well post it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	wings

Dean’s fingers traced absently over Cas’s exposed back, following the dark ink lines of the tattoo that Cas had sheepishly admitted to spending a year’s worth of paychecks on when he was sixteen. It was an ornate pair of wings that spread over his shoulder blades and onto his upper arms, colored blue at the tip of each feather.

“Sometimes I wish you really had these,” Dean murmured. Cas gave a short laugh.

“You and I both, Dean.”

“Well, yeah,” Dean conceded, “but really-- no way in hell I’d let you fly me anywhere with them, but... don’t laugh, but I think they’d be really soft.”

Cas hummed in agreement, rolling onto his back to face Dean.

“You fly with me sometimes in my dreams,” he said. A smirk slowly grew at the corner of his mouth as he continued. “But then dreams tend to be an idealized version of reality, so of course you wouldn’t have such an unfounded fear-- hey!” Cas rolled away, smothering a quiet laugh as Dean promptly started whacking him with a pillow.

“It’s not unfounded!” Dean protested. “Not all of us can be angelkin, okay? I’d fall right out of the sky no matter what was trying to hold me, airplanes included!”

“As if I would drop you, Dean,” Cas snorted. “Really.”

“Whatever,” Dean said grumpily, tossing the pillow away and flopping back down on the mattress. “The sky doesn’t want me in it, all right?”

“Whatever you say.” Cas rolled onto his back again and Dean settled lazily on his chest.

“What are they doing now?” Dean asked, after a comfortable silence.

“The left one’s over you, like this, and the right one’s falling off the end of the bed.” Cas’s hands moved to describe the arcs of his wings, and Dean smiled sleepily.

“Fuckin’ extra-long twins,” he murmured. “You need extra-wide.” He closed his eyes, muffling a yawn.

“Dean, don’t you dare fall asleep on me.”  
  
“Dean. I have a class in twenty minutes.”

“Dean, you absolute ass, I will not hesitate to push you onto the floor.”

“My left wing is hitting you in the head right now.”

“...I hate you.”

When Dean still didn’t budge after several minutes, and had in fact lapsed into peaceful snoring, Cas decided that really, on a scale from one to Dean, his statistics class was ranked about a fifteen on the list of things he hated, and really, it was better to stay right where he was. Lesser of two evils and all that, right?


End file.
